1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oxidation method and apparatus for a semiconductor process for oxidizing the surface of a target substrate, such as a semiconductor wafer. The term “semiconductor process” used herein includes various kinds of processes which are performed to manufacture a semiconductor device or a structure having wiring layers, electrodes, and the like to be connected to a semiconductor device, on a target substrate, such as a semiconductor wafer or a glass substrate used for an FPD (Flat Panel Display), e.g., an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display), by forming semiconductor layers, insulating layers, and conductive layers in predetermined patterns on the target substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
In manufacturing semiconductor integrated circuits, a semiconductor substrate, such as a silicon wafer, is subjected to various processes, such as film formation, etching, oxidation, diffusion, and reformation, in general. For example, oxidation includes oxidation of the surface of a mono-crystalline silicon film or a poly-crystalline silicon film, and oxidation of a metal film. Particularly, a silicon oxide film formed by oxidation is applied to a device isolation film, gate oxide film, capacitor insulating film, or the like.
As regards methods for performing an oxidation process, where locking at them by the type of pressure, there is a normal-pressure oxidation method, in which the atmosphere inside a process container is set to be almost equal to atmospheric pressure. Further, there is a low-pressure oxidation method, in which the atmosphere inside a process container is set to be a vacuum. Where looking at them by the type of gas used for oxidation, there is a wet oxidation method, in which, for example, hydrogen and oxygen are burnt in an external combustion apparatus to generate water vapor, so as to perform oxidation by use of the water vapor (for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 3-140453 (Patent Document 1)). Further, there is a dry oxidation method, in which ozone or oxygen is solely supplied into a process container to perform oxidation without using water vapor (for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 57-1232 (Patent Document 2)).
As described above, oxidation can be performed by dry oxidation that employs oxygen gas, or wet oxidation that employs water vapor. In general, an oxide film formed by wet oxidation is higher in film quality than an oxide film formed by dry oxidation. Accordingly, in consideration of film properties, such as breakdown voltage, corrosion resistance, and reliability, a wet oxide film is better as an insulating film. On the other hand, the film formation rate of an oxide film (insulating film) to be formed and the planar uniformity therein on a wafer are also important factors. In this respect, a film formed by wet oxidation under a normal pressure shows a high oxidation rate, but shows poor planar uniformity in film thickness, in general. By contrast, a film formed by wet oxidation under a vacuum pressure shows a low oxidation rate, but shows good planar uniformity in film thickness.
Where the design rule of semiconductor devices or semiconductor integrated circuits is not so strict, various oxidation methods as those described above are selectively used, in consideration of, e.g., the intended purpose of oxide films, process conditions, and apparatus cost. On the other hand, in recent years, the line width and film thickness of semiconductor devices have decreased, and thus the design rule has become stricter. This tendency has given rise to demands on better planar uniformity in the quality and thickness of oxide films. However, conventional oxidation methods are now becoming inadequate as regards, because they cannot sufficiently fulfill the demands.
Under the circumstances, there has been proposed an oxidation apparatus, in which H2 gas and O2 gas are independently supplied into a process container and are caused to react with each other inside the process container to generate water vapor, thereby oxidizing a wafer surface (for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 4-18727, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2004-22833, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2005-277386, and Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2005-175441 (Patent Documents 3, 4, 5, and 6)).
In the case of techniques disclosed in Patent Documents 3, 5, and 6, where an oxide film is formed, H2 gas and O2 gas are caused to react with each other under a low pressure of about 1 Torr and a relatively low temperature of, e.g., lower than 900° C. to generate oxygen radicals and hydroxyl group radicals. These radicals are used to oxidize a wafer surface, so as to form, e.g., a silicon oxide film.